Back on the Road
by Azarathmondler
Summary: Carol and Therese are back on the road to visit Carol's father in Washington


**Hello! This is my very first fanfic (Yay!), so reviews are very helpful (bad or good). I want to say thank you to my Twitter angels (who are flung out of space, obviously): Jeferson Deluca, Luiza Bouchard, Emanuele Spies, Ingrid and Elizabeth. You guys rock (but Carol rocks more #truestory)**

 **Disclaimer: Although Cate Blanchett owns my heart,** **I don't own the character and I do not own any quotes that I might use from the book or movie.**

 **Enjoy your reading :D**

* * *

Therese glanced at Carol's driving figure. It was their first road trip since they'd decided to move in together and start a real relationship. They were headed to Washington to visit Carol's father, so Therese could finally meet him.

It'd been six months since that day at the restaurant, but the two women were still at their honeymoon phase. Every now and then they'd sneak a kiss and their hands were always all over each other. Therese and Carol couldn't be happier

The moments on the road were great. They'd listen to their favorite songs on the radio while talking and sometimes they'd pull over just so they could stretch their legs and maybe even lay on the grass together for a bit.

They decided to take the trip because the past six months had been really stressful for both. Carol and Therese had been working too much and barely had some time to themselves, so they saw this road trip as an opportunity to be together alone. They just needed to get away from everything.

Carol thought about their relationship and smiled to herself. She never fully understood why Therese fell in love with her. Therese was young and beautiful, but Carol was a divorced woman with a child that she doesn't see much. It just didn't make sense in her mind

She had asked her several times, but Therese's answer was always the same: "Because you're Carol and I love you just the way you are"

Maybe it's the same reason why she loved Therese. With all her insecurities and shyness, Therese was perfect in Carol's point of view.

Maybe that's what love does. It doesn't make us accept the other person's flaws, it makes us actually like them

As night fell, the road got even more silent and Carol decided to stop on a small hotel nearby.

The hotel wasn't great, but they're already used to these kind of places, so they didn't mind at all.

Even thought they had been on the road all day long, none of the girls were tired, so they cuddled on the small couch and listened to some songs on an old radio

After a while, Therese got up and offered her hand to Carol. She accepted it and fell into her lovers arms. They wrapped their arms around each other and started dancing very slowly. They danced for a long time until Carol said she was very tired and needed some sleep. She then led Therese to bed and they fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat

The mornings were also great. Therese loved to wake up to the breathtaking sight that is Carol's face. Therese always woke Carol up with a soft kiss on her lips. She loved that Carol would smile into her kiss, open her sleepy eyes and then say she loved her. Their first words to each other every morning were "I love you"

Therese was daydreaming while looking out of the window, but was taken out of her trance by the feeling of the car pulling over. She looked at Carol and realized she was crying. The car stopped and tears rolled down Carol's face even harder. Therese was confused, because her girlfriend seemed fine just minutes ago.

"Why are you crying?" asked Therese. Carol couldn't say anything, so Therese held her until she stopped crying.

"My father would never approve us" said Carol after she finally stopped crying. Therese looked at her and said "Why are you so sure of that?" "My father isn't exactly the liberal type. He doesn't accept this kind of stuff very well. Maybe we should just go back home." Therese was speechless. Carol, the confident woman she loved was suddenly scared. Carol was the one who had always been strong, even when they faced prejudice. She had always been so confident and suddenly she just fell apart.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met. You have been through so much, a divorce, losing Rindy's custody, but you never broke. You told me it'd be hard for us and that most people wouldn't accept our relationship, but it really doesn't matter. I love you and you love me, that's really all that I care. I know that he's your father and he's family, but if he doesn't accept us, then fuck him. You are my family and I am yours. We don't need nobody's approval, we just need each other's love."

Carol looked at Therese and saw in her eyes a certainty that she'd never saw. That made Carol smile, because she thought about the confused young girl she met and how she developed into such a strong woman. Therese kissed Carol gently and wiped the last tears off her face with her thumb. "Shall we?" Said Therese. "Yes." Said Carol, starting the car again.

As the road revealed itself in front of the two lovers, Carol and Therese realized that it didn't matter what was ahead of them, all that mattered was that they loved each other and that they'd be together, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me if I should continue or not.  
Lots of love **


End file.
